


Time For Closure

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Closure, Established Relationship/s, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: Abby thought it was finally time for her and Buck to get the closure they needed.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark (Past), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 11
Kudos: 293





	Time For Closure

Abby Clark walked into Station 118; she hadn’t stepped foot in there in years. She told herself she was just visiting her old friends and ex- lover to give herself and Buck the closure that they needed. She should’ve done this a long time ago.

From what she remembered it was the start of the change over for the next shift. She hoped that she got the timing right and her old friends were starting their shifts. As she walked further into the building between the two fire trucks, she could see Captain Bobby Nash walking out of his office to head upstairs and start cooking breakfast.

Bobby then looked over at her. At first, he couldn’t comprehend that it was her walking into the building and not one of his colleagues.

“Abby?" Bobby looked startled. He looked as if he wasn’t expecting her to ever come back into their lives at all.

“Captain Nash. It’s nice to see you again. How have you been the last few years?" She asked, pretending everything was normal and she was just catching up with old friends. She knew nothing was normal about this. She broke Buck’s heart. Everyone was protective over him after everything that had happened to him since she left and mostly cut off all contact with him.

“Uh- It’s good to see you too, Abby. It has been a long time." She noticed a silicone black band around his left-hand ring finger. Captain Nash had apparently gotten married in between the time she had left to now.

“-“ He was about to say something else when they heard two sets of footsteps coming towards them. The voices were laughing and joking around with each other. She looked over at the new arrivals. There was Henrietta “Hen” Wilson and Chimney walking into the building. Everyone still looked the same. It was like she never left, but she had, and she didn’t know how welcome the reception she’d get by Buck’s chosen family.

“Abby?" Chimney noticed her first. He was definitely startled. He looked to be wary of their unexpected guest. Something changed in his eyes. He put a smile on his face, it didn’t completely reach his eyes. Chimney also had a ring on his finger, but his was a silver band, he hadn’t taken it off yet to change into his uniform. Hen and Chimney were still in their civilian clothes.

Hen looked up startled when she heard Chimney say Abby.

“Abby? What are you doing here girl? It’s been years. We thought you’d never come back at all once you hightailed it out of here." Hen didn’t look too impressed. She looked like she’d be civil but not super friendly as Abby used to know her.

“Hi Hen, I’m here for closure. I know it took me a long time to get back here. Buck probably won’t want to see me, but I am going to try. I’ll say my piece and go. You’ll never see me again afterwards if that’s what he wants. I have my own life to get back to." Abby started playing with the rings on her finger. 

“Well we can’t speak for Buck, but he is in a great place right now. After everything life has thrown at him." Bobby spoke, his tone had a bit of an edge to it.

Everyone was standing around looking uncomfortable. No one knew what to say.

“Come on _mi amor _we are going to be late and you know how Bobby gets. He can only give us the benefit of the doubt so many times."

Abby’s head snapped around to the unfamiliar masculine voice. Her eyes widened as she was who was walking next to the unfamiliar man. Buck looked exactly how she remembered him. He was a lot more toned then he used to be. He still had that same sparkle in his eyes, that same charming grin. She didn’t know what to say to him.

Buck looked up and froze.

“Abby?" He said softly. As if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The Latino man next to Buck looked between them.

“Hi Buck, it is good to see you again. You look good." She spoke softly.

Everyone else in the room was watching the scene with sort of morbid fascination.

Buck looked her over, still not fully comprehending what he was seeing. His eyes flashed to the rings on her finger, then back up to her face.

“Congratulations. I guess. How long have you been married?" Buck seemed to be avoiding talking about himself. She knew what she was about to say next was going to hurt him.

“Two and a half years." Abby whispered.

Buck swallowed roughly. He could do the maths; he wasn’t completely stupid. She had gotten married not long before he had sent her that letter, when he finally moved out of her old apartment.

It seemed like everyone else did the maths as well. While Buck was waiting around for her, she had gotten married without any thought to their relationship.

“Anyway." Buck cleared his throat.

“This is Eddie. He started here not long after you left." Buck introduced the man standing next to him.

“It’s nice to meet you Eddie." He half waved at her. He was wary about the visitor to the firehouse. He didn’t want Buck to be hurt again by her, but he also knew Buck needed the closure so he could completely let go of the past.

Everyone quickly changed into their uniforms and then made their way upstairs to the dining room table and sat around it in their usual seats. 

“It is nice to see everyone again. Maybe not under these circumstances. I never wanted to wait as long as I did. After travelling around Ireland, Italy, Morocco and a few other places. I ended up settling in Ireland. That’s where I met my now husband and settling into my new life. I didn’t know how to completely leave my old life behind, so I thought if I just cut off contact, everyone would just move on. Which when I think about it. It was an unkind thing to do. Before I knew it time just flew by and next thing, I knew three years had gone by."

Everyone was sat around the dining room table upstairs. Buck and Eddie were sat together like always. Bobby at the head of the table. Hen on Bobby’s right and Chimney on his left, Abby was next to Chimney. 

“I don’t hate you. I just wish you would off broken off the relationship before you left. I held on way too long. I don’t put the full blame onto you. It would have made it easier to move on. It took a long time to get to where I am now. I’m happy with what I have. I made a family of my own. It just took me a long time to accept it for what it was." Buck smiled softly and wove his fingers through Eddie’s.

Abby was surprised. She was not expecting Buck to be in a serious relationship with another man, but also in a way it didn’t surprise her. It seemed like she didn’t know this Buck, he was different to how she remembered. He was happier, not as haunted as he used to be when they were together. It seemed like Eddie and the rest of the Firefam were good for him.

“So besides this-“ Abby gestured between Buck and Eddie with a gentle smile on her face. “What else have I missed?"

“Don’t even get us started on how long it took those dumb asses to get their act together. There was an ever changing pool on when they would get together. In the end it was Christopher that gave them the final push." Hen scoffed teasingly.

“Christopher?" Abby asked. She hadn’t heard that name before. Was he another firefighter at the station?

“My son. He’s ten." Eddie spoke pulling out his phone, showing Abby a picture of the three of them. There was a sweet young boy with glasses and crutches. He was grinning between Buck and Eddie.

“He’s adorable." They were a sweet little family. They looked like two parents with their son. Abby never thought she’d see the day where Buck would embrace being a family man.

There was another set of footsteps coming up the stairs.

“I hope I haven’t missed breakfast." Athena’s voice rang out. Athena walked over to the table and pulled out the only remaining chair at the other end of the table. Athena looked at all the faces sitting at the table and froze when she came to Abby.

“Well- we haven’t seen you in a while." It seemed like Mama Bear had come out. Athena was protective of her unofficially adopted son. “I see you are married now-“ Buck cut her off.

“Athena it’s fine. Calm down Mama Bear." Buck patted Athena’s hand.

“You sure Boo?" Athena asked gently.

“Yes, I think it is time for everyone to get the closure they need to move on. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and I’m sure Abby is happy with her life. Yes, it was hard getting to this point, but I don’t regret as much as I thought I would."

“Well Buck, let me say this to you. I am sorry I left you like I did. I know I hurt you. I just kept letting you think I was coming back for you and that was unfair. I was holding you back from moving on like I had already moved on without giving you the closure you needed. In the end you pulled yourself together and moved on. I’m happy you made that decision for yourself to let me go. No matter how much it hurt. I should have gotten in contact with you long before I got your letter. It was unfair that I got to move on without any guilt. I hope we can move past this and tentatively try to be friends."

Buck listened with a sort of blank look on his face. Like he was processing what she was saying. Buck swallowed trying to think of what to say.

“I was really hurt when you broke of contact. I held onto the hope that you’d come back for far too long. Everyone else-“ Buck gestured to everyone at the table. “tried to tell me to move on. That you weren’t going to come back. I was stubborn and kept insisting that you would come back to me. I started to lose hope as the time in between talks got longer. I tried to move on a couple of times. In the end it didn’t work. It took me being crushed by the ladder truck, having a pulmonary embolism, being caught in a tsunami and almost losing my family due to my stupid, impulsive decision. To finally realise I wasn’t actually ok. I got the help I needed and slowly started to move on from everything. I’m still getting to where I need to be, but I am happy with the improvements I have made. I am happy with my relationship-“ Buck smiled softly at Eddie, squeezing his hand. “I am happy with the family I have made. After everything that has happened, we have grown stronger together. I wouldn’t change it. Maybe we can start off slowly. Exchange the occasional email and see how that goes. For now, I think we should forgive each other and move on. We both need to get back to our own lives and be happy."

Buck gently let go of Eddie’s hand and got up and moved over to Abby. He pulled her up by her hand and pulled her into a gentle hug.

“Thank you for giving me the closure I need to move on." Buck whispered in her ear. Tears pricked at Abby’s eyes.

Everyone watched Buck and Abby get their closure. Bobby had his arm wrapped around Athena. Eddie watched on smiling softly at his boyfriend. Hen and Chimney were still seated at the table watching on.

The firehouse siren went off popping the bubble of peace around them.

“Ok guys let’s move." Bobby called out, giving Athena a kiss goodbye. Knowing he’d more than likely be seeing her at the scene.

Abby and Buck broke the hug. Bobby patted Buck on the shoulder. “Let’s move kid." Chimney, Eddie and Hen jogged down the stairs to the fire trucks and the ambulance.

“It was good to see you Abby. Keep in touch. You have my email address." Buck hugged her again quickly and pecked her on the cheek. He then followed his team down the stairs to go out on their call.

“How do you feel now?" Athena asked.

“Lighter. I’m happy for him. He deserves it after everything that has happened." Abby and Athena started to make their way down the stairs.

“Well time to join my husband and the rest of the team at the scene," Abby looked confused.

“Bobby. We got married a year after you left. It was good to see you Abby. Don’t disappoint Buck again. He doesn’t need any more disappointment in his life." Athena walked out of the fire station, leaving Abby watching as everyone left to go on with their lives.

Abby pulled out her phone and called her husband. “Hey- It went better than I hoped it would."

** _Six Months Later_ **

** **

_Abby_

_How has everything been going since the last time we emailed? _

_Everything has been going great here. No more mishaps. Eddie and I are still very happy together. Christopher is a dream as always. Eddie and I want you to keep August 14th open. We got engaged recently and would love if you and your husband could make it to the wedding. We’ll send a more formal invitation out as the time gets closer. _

_Be happy Abby. I know I am. _

_Thank you for everything. _

_Evan “Buck” Buckley. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written in years. Hopefully it wasn't too horrible.


End file.
